


Keeping Her Brother Warm

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Accidental Non-Consensual Sex, Accidental Rape, Accidental Sex, Accidental Stimulation, Big sister, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Cold Weather, F/M, Forced Ejaculation, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Het, Huddling For Warmth, Lemon, Licking, Light Petting, Naked Cuddling, Nipples, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Underage Sex, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Power Outage, Sex, Sex Education, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sleep Sex, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Stripping, Teasing, Touching, True Love, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, humping, internal ejaculation, little brother, mistletoe kisses, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Leni finds herself freezing under her blanket on a cold December night. The power had went out, leaving the house defenseless against the creeping chill. Her thoughts turn to her Lincy and she worries that he's getting too cold. So, being the good big sister that she is to her cute little snuggle bug, she goes to him and does everything she can to keep him warm.





	Keeping Her Brother Warm

**Author's Notes:**

This is the culmination of a prompt given to me by Tod Graymoon a long time ago: to write about a ditzy Leni who stumbles upon something she shouldn't see and... you get the idea.

This story was largely inspired by two sources. First, _Under Covers_ , a g!p Elsanna fanfiction by elsannonymous, that is one of the hottest oneshots I have ever read in my life. (Yes, I know... the incest apple doesn't fall far from the tree.) And, second, Flagg1991, whose depiction of a playful, caring, purely innocent Leni in _Better Sisters_ and _Be Mine Forever_ has shaped my perspective of her in a wonderful way. In this story I put references to _Be Mine Forever_ (Chapters 1 and 5) and _A Crush on Their Brother_ (Chapter 1) to show my appreciation for his premier-quality loudcest writing that is nothing short of _art_. (There's also a playful nudge to my _My Only Sunshine_.) Good luck finding them all!

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

KEEPING HER BROTHER WARM

A shivering blonde girl lay huddled underneath her quilted blanket with a strong pout and furrowed eyebrows. The wool thermal pants and shirt clinging tightly to her skin felt itchy and uncomfortable. It pulled in all the wrong places and felt suffocating. Yet, even with all this preparation, she felt wholly unprepared for her dire situation.

The power had went out.

And the furnace, mourning the loss of his sparky mistress, refused to start up again.

The temperature drop was slow but steady, giving Leni plenty of time to gather her warmest blanket and sheets, and her thickest nighties (in this case, redneck-brand long johns).

She cringed in embarrassment, ashamed at herself for needing to dig at the bottom of the fashion pole… just to survive a harsh December winter.

Her eyes crinkled in amusement, though, when she looked around her shared bedroom. Their usual fairy lights were replaced with blinking Christmas lights. Garland and tinsel hung around everything. And a giant twig of mistletoe hung above her doorframe.

Leni _loved_ giving her family a great, big, wet smooch every time they opened the door.

_Oh, what's this doing here, Luna?_

_Well, you know what this means, Lisa!_

_Awww, Lily, a cute little mouse like you deserves the world's biggest kiss! Mwwaaahhhh!_

She smiled in fond remembrance of each and every encounter. But none topped her absolute favorite.

Her _Lincy_.

She sighed dreamily, hugging her wooly arms around her braless chest.

She didn't know what made those kisses so much better. But she had a sneaking suspicion that it was because he was the most bestest brother in the whole entire universe. Or it was because his little cowlick was sooo adorable and she loved playing with it as he sat between her legs and played a video game. Or it was because he was sooo sweet to his sisters, it'd give you a toothache just watching it. Or…

Or maybe it was because of the dreams she had been having.

In one of the firsts, she was running barefoot through a field of freshly cut grass, the summer sun smiling down on her golden hair. And behind her, she could hear Lincy giving chase; holding his arms out, ready to pin her to the ground and tickle her till she shrieks!

Then, they became more emotionally-impacting, waking her in the night with heavy thoughts. In one such dream, she had scraped her knee and Lincy, being the amazing brother that he was, cleaned it and made it all better for her. She was so worried that he'd think she was ugly…

_But Lincy said, "You're beautiful," every single time._

She reached over to grab a stuffed teddy bear and squeezed it tightly to her beating heart. She gave it a kiss on its fuzzy head, humming in delight. It was a "just because" gift from her brother, and it was her most prized possession.

She loved it almost as much as she loved _him_.

Recently, her dreams evolved into something else entirely.

The first one seemed innocent enough… she was sitting in the shade of a big tree, a flowing white dress shimmering down her lean body, and then, Lincy was there, and she was leaning on him, and everything in the world felt right. Only… deep in her mind, she knew it was more than just that… but she couldn't fully place its meaning.

That was until a few nights ago…

The dream had started out similarly. She was standing under an archway, wearing a long white dress, and looked at a handsome man through the veil covering her face. He was the most attractive person she'd ever imagined, with the kindest, most loving face she'd ever seen. And in her dream she gave no hesitation to pronounce her vow to cherish him for all eternity.

It wasn't until she woke up that she realized it was her Lincy that she married in her dream.

Leni didn't fully understand what it all meant, but she knew one thing.

She loved her brother _a lot._ And if he maybe _realllllly_ liked her, too, nothing would make her happier.

Another shiver ran through her spine, and she squeezed the bear unconsciously for warmth it couldn't give.

But right now, she was too cold to fall back asleep.

Her mind began worrying, thoughts of Lincoln freezing into a popsicle, turning into a snowman, plaguing her mind. She scrunched her shoulders together to brace herself. She knew that Lincy must be getting really cold, and she needed to check on him.

She closed her eyes tightly the moment right before she hopped off her bed in a comical tangle of sheets. What was meant to be graceful, ended with her shouldering the wall and nearly waking up Lori.

Freeing herself from her quilted prison, she curled in on herself, her knees shaking, her arms wrapped around her chest, her hardened nipples poking painfully through the thermal material. She could see her shallow breaths puffing out in little clouds.

She was _cold_ , but she had a job to do… a very special little brother to look after.

So with a stiff smile on her tingling, pinked cheeks, she left for her brother's room.

" _Lincy._ "

His mattress dipped as a weight settled beside him.

Lincoln twitched his nose when hair tickled his neck and shoulder.

Leni leaned over him, staring at his sleepy, frustrated face with little pink hearts in her eyes.

" _Come on, snuggle bug, scoot over~_ "

He grumbled, to which Leni giggled with a cute blush on her nose. But he complied and rolled over without argument.

" _Thanks, Lincypoo~_ "

She lifted up the covers and suddenly paused.

He… h-h-h-he was _NAKED!_

Sure, she couldn't see his front, but she could tell from the adorable rear she was staring unabashedly at that he was completely in the nude. _And was pretty sexy, if she said so herself!_

She smiled cutely, feeling her cheeks tinge with warmth.

_That makes sense, though. You can share body heat better without layers in between. You're so smart, Lincy~_

With a beaming smile she gripped her heavy-knit shirt by its fringes with her stiffly-cold fingers and began lifting it up. She hissed when that first inch of her tummy was bared to the frigid temperature. Still, she continued, inch by inch. Her breasts plopped out of the material with a heavy bounce, one after the other. Her nipples felt painful with how hard they were from the sudden chilly influx.

For a moment, she got stuck in the shirt, her limbs and hair tangled in the mess, and she let out a pitiful squeak in frustration… then, with a cartoony _pop_ sound, it slipped over her gorgeous, blonde locks and she flung it to the ground with a huff; her glaring at it angrily.

Goosebumps quickly erupted all over her torso and limbs as she hurriedly dipped her fingers into her thermal pants, making sure to hook her panties, too. And she wasted little time slipping them over the curve of her hips, down her endless, creamy legs… she wiggled her toes free of the material, and leaned over her brother completely bare, completely unashamed, and _completely freezing! Brrrr!_

She jumped under his thick comforter, her breasts bouncing against her arms, as she shivered uncontrollably. Her teeth chattered, her legs twined together painfully, and her toes curled together like two frozen kittens.

Suddenly, she sneezed, and it hurt her pink nose, causing her to squint her eyes and twinge in discomfort.

She really, absolutely, positively _hated being cold! Gah!_

She turned over and looked at her brother's cute little cowlick and she smiled goofily. His inherent cuteness worked as a distraction for only a moment, but something needed to be done about her current condition… and she still needed to make sure Lincy was warm…

What could she do…?

She tapped a stiff finger to her icy chin.

_Brrr!_ First off, she was going to pull the blanket over top their heads because the cold air was almost suffocating.

She reached around her brother and pried his cold fingers off the material, giggling when he growled in his sleep. Her heart melted at the sound. _He's so cute I could die!_

Firmly in her grip, she lifted it over his and her heads, tucking it around their shoulders, and she sighed happily. _Mmm, that's better~_

They were like caterpillars sharing a little cocoon. She squealed internally. It was just as romantic as it sounded, and she _loved_ _it!_

She pressed her hardened nipples against her brother's back, feeling her breasts smoosh against his ribcage, molding around him, and she melted against him. She tucked her head in the crook of his neck, wrapping one arm around his toned stomach to pull him tightly against her. That feeling of his smooth rear pressing against her hot crotch, flattening her golden curls, was making her nerves tingle in ways she didn't fully understand… and she _loved it!_

Her other arm laid gently onto his hip, and her hand begin rubbing up and down the soft skin on his thigh. She took deep breaths, relishing in the smell of his shampoo and something else… aftershave, maybe?

Was he old enough to need to shave?

She didn't know… but maybe she could help him learn how to do it! Maybe…

Maybe she could teach him how to use a trimmer around his boy parts, too.

She kept her blonde curls maintained at all times, keeping herself in optimal hygienic condition. And maybe, if Lincoln _does_ like her extra special, like _she_ does _him_ , then he'd let her teach him everything.

Maybe he'd need extra lessons… he may not get it all the first time, after all.

She giggled, thinking her Lincy might be naughty; purposely flunking her lessons just so she'd need to give him more hands-on demonstrations.

She snuggled closer to him as she imagined it in stunning, high-definition detail…

_He'd be sitting on the edge of the tub. He'd be wet from the bath he'd just had and just as naked as the day he was born! He'd be looking at me sheepishly, holding his shoulders up to his ears as he smiled guiltily._

" _I'm sorry, Leni, I guess I got too busy staring into your beautiful eyes to pay attention to your lesson."_

_I'd shake my head with a playful huff. "That's the third time this month, Lincy!"_

_Lincy's smile quirked to the side. "I'm sowwie, Leni..."_

_I'd beam at him, kneeling and pulling his guilty cheeks flush against my breasts. "Aww~ You're so cute!" I'd pull back and plant a wet kiss on his nose. "I forgive you." Mwah. "I'll always forgive you." Smooch. "You mean everything to me, Lincy~" And then, I'd press my lips hotly against my brother's, welding them together like hot iron to steel._

_My lithe tongue would lick along the crease of his wet mouth, probing him for entrance, begging for acceptance…_

Leni felt a quake rock through her body, and she sighed happily. _Those_ daydreams were always the best. Sure, she loved waking up to another dream of marrying her little Lincy… but she kinda, really, _absolutely loved it_ when glimpses of their honeymoon would pop into her subconscious.

Her laying beneath him. Him pressing his warm body down onto her. Her running her nails down his back as he melded their lips together in an endless kiss…

But her dreams always ended before they barely had a chance to start. And it always left her feeling _warm_ and _wet_ and a little _sticky_ in her special place.

She knew her mom had tried to explain what all that meant a dozen times before, but she couldn't get the grasp on it.

She'd tried to ask Lori, too, but her older sister only looked at her in disbelief.

Luna could only blush and giggle in a strange way.

Luan hurriedly ran over to her closet and locked the door, muttering about having… or rather, _not_ having videos on the subject.

Lynn suggested Leni go to mom or Lori… and thus, the cycle repeated.

Leni smiled warmly as she nuzzled her brother's warm white hair, listening to the soothing sound of his breathing as he slept soundly, at peace with the world.

Maybe she'd be better off waiting until Lincy's old enough to ask mom. Then, he can tell her in a way she'd understand. He was always so good at that; taking the time to understand her thinking, her words, and getting to know her as a person.

It made her heart tingle with joy at the thought that Lincy could _teach_ her how to make a baby. He was such a good brother to her he'd definitely give a hands-on demonstration with both of their bodies.

She smiled wryly as her hand on his leg gradually moved to his inner thigh, rubbing circles into his developing muscles.

She didn't want to be a _bad girl_ , per se, but maybe Lincy wouldn't mind if she… didn't pay enough attention to his lessons. She'd need to be taught over and over and over again, and-

Her thoughts gave pause when her hand found something unusual.

She peeked her head over his shoulder and stared down her brother's nude form, seeing something long and hard jutting out where his boy parts should be.

She hummed thoughtfully. _Weren't they small?_

She remembered changing Lincy's diaper all the time when he was a baby. She knew firsthand that it wasn't that big.

Maybe it grew with age?

She pulled her hand back from his groin, leaning just enough away from him so that she could cup one of her breasts.

Her girl parts got bigger as she got older. So, maybe that was the case?

Her palm grazed a very sensitive, rosy peak and she let out a shallow gasp; the pleasurable tingle surged all the way to her privates, and she squeezed her thighs together.

Or…

She felt a few goosebumps along her chest and her mind exploded with realization!

_He's cold!_

She leaned over him again, her succulent bosom smooshing around his shoulder like a silken pillow, and took a good look at him.

It was long and dark. Dark wasn't good. She didn't know much, but didn't people turn blue or something when they got too cold?

Her eyebrows furrowed in deep concern.

It was twitching. Also, a very bad sign. _He's shivering! No! My poor Lincy!_

Finally, she touched a finger to it… and was surprised at how hot it felt.

_Maybe it needs to be extra super hot to go back to its normal size?_

She couldn't fault the logic as she wrapped her whole hand around his throbbing member. After all, she wasn't a boy…

She could wake Lincy up and ask him, but he's sleeping so peacefully like a beautiful angel, and his very light snoring was making her heart dip and swoon and jump and shout in glee, and the way his shoulder was rhythmically pressing into her breasts was reminding her of the blossoming life flowing through the body she was snuggling.

No, she'd let him sleep.

She'd be a good big sister and figure this out on her own.

Ok, so… Lincy's not hot enough.

She looked around their _love nest_ (she giggled cutely at that) and realized that the heat their bodies was sharing simply wasn't enough. They'd been under that blanket for a while and that should have been plenty enough time for him to get smaller again.

_Ok, Leni, think… what would Lincy do?_

Her hand was still wrapped tightly around his twitching member, and she marveled at how _hot_ it was, how it _pulsed_ between her fingers like a beating heart.

It was a thing of beauty to her.

Just then, her brother suddenly shifted in his sleep, rolling over to face her.

And she came nearly face-to-face with it. She tilted her head to the side as she admired its dark crown, the little slit that was a bit wet ( _Hmm, just like I get a little wet when I think of Lincy, interesting…_ ), the ridge of his strong veins running down the length of him…

But she couldn't get over how soft and silky the skin was. Almost like a velvety chocolate.

She moaned just thinking of it, her most favorite thing in the world ( _Sorry, Lincy~_ )… how it lays on her tongue, its bittersweetness dripping down her taste buds in all its heavenly glory. How it melts under the heat of her mouth-

Her mind exploded in stunning realization a second time!

_Of course! My mouth is really hot! Hot enough to melt chocolate! Surely that could keep my Lincy warm and snuggly~_

It took a bit of finagling, but she finally situated herself comfortably enough to do her job. She could feel Lincy's hair tickling her toes and it made her giggle, her bent knees curling in amusement. But the real star of this show was the _heartthrob_ right in front of her parted, panting lips.

She gripped his scorching length again and briefly wondered if her mouth (or anything) was hot enough to do the job.

She raked back her bangs from her eyes, and, slowly, she dipped in.

She leaned in, planting a small kiss to the very tip, smiling at the wetness that came off… reminding her of the sloppy kisses she gave her precious little brother under the mistletoe. Her heart swelled with warmth and she sighed against his member, giggling when it suddenly twitch and smacked her cheek. _My silly Lincy~_

Smiling all the way, she pressed her lips firmly against his velvety tip, and moaned at the steam practically roiling off him in waves. _He's sooo hot! …and not just in the attractive way~_

Her mouth pressed a little more, opening to let her tongue run up his wet slit, tasting his special place for the first time. She shivered as the sensational stimulus tingled her brain. She let out a noise that was half groan, half giggle at the thought that maybe, _just maybe_ , Lincy tasted better than chocolate after all.

That's high praise coming from a Loud daughter, mind you.

She could feel his pulsing member dancing between her lips, thrusting and throbbing and tingling and doing all sorts of happy motions, encouraging her to keep enveloping him with her silky lips, her sinful tongue.

She grazed the curve of his crown with her teeth by accident and she felt him jerk inside her mouth, pressing harshly into her tongue, and she cringed a little. _Sorry, Lincy, I'll make it up to you!_

As her lips lowered, taking more of him inside her warmth, her tongue rolled around him, tasting every inch of his skin; yet always returning to his very tip to collect the wetness always pooling there. She giggled at the thought that he was _melting_ just like chocolate, the noise vibrating wonderfully around his erect manhood, and she paused as he let out a feeble gasp.

She'd remembered hearing Lori making that noise before when she was having some _alone time_ in their bedroom.

She'd always told Leni that it was a good sound, a happy noise, something delightful.

And she smiled crookedly as she took in another inch of his length into her waiting mouth. _He's happy that I'm making him warm! I'm such a good big sister…_

Soon, there wasn't anything left. Her nose pressed against his faint curly patch adorning the base of his boy parts and she took a deep whiff of his smell, her brain re-wiring itself to favor the musky scent of her brother, the rigid, soft texture of his beating hardness as her tongue lapped at it hungrily, and that curious taste of his dripping wetness that left her longing for more.

Oh, gosh, she could become addicted to this if she wasn't careful. He was like a drug and she… she didn't know if she'd have the strength to resist overdosing on the sensations she was feeling, the love bursting inside her heart for her brother, and the overwhelming desire to _make him warmer!_

She pulled her lips back slowly, raking her tongue against the hot cord running along his length, and she smiled cutely when she released him with an audible _pop_. She looked down at him, seeing him glisten under what minimal light somehow managed to get through the fibers of his blanket… and she was pleased because _I did that to him!_ She made him leak continually, giving her as much of the tasty liquid as she wanted! She made him warm and snuggly, wrapped protectively between her tongue and lips! She was being the most bestest big sister in the entire universe to a boy who held her very heart in the palms of his hands, and she was beaming with pride!

She saw him twitch before her eyes, leaking a trail of fluid that began to leak down his strong cord, and she smiled crookedly as she took him back inside her mouth and suckled on him like a baby.

The sudden strangled gasp that erupted from her brother made shivers run down her spine, driving her mad with heat and pleasurable tingles _down there_.

She pulled her lips away, rolling her tongue around his slit several times just to make sure she'd collected every last drop before it, too, pulled away.

She moaned long and sensuously, while her throat bobbed as she swallowed it impatiently. She closed her eyes in bliss, her tongue darting out to lick her lips, searching for even one more taste of her Lincy's essence.

With a deep sigh she opened her eyes and looked back at her brother's manhood… and pouted fiercely. _He's still cold! What did I do wrong!?_

He was wet and shiny from her devious tongue, but otherwise he was just the same as before. Maybe… maybe he was even slightly _bigger_ and _harder_ …

She frowned, her eyebrows crinkling unpleasantly. _I'm an awful big sister who can't keep her brother warm!_

She looked back up to his face and saw his peaceful eyelids closed in slumber and her heart tore into tiny bits. _I have to do something to help my Lincy! But what can I do?_

She righted herself back to her original position and wrapped her arms around her brother, throwing her breasts against his chin, and she hid her teary eyes in his hair. She pressed her body tightly to his as she wept silently into his snowy hair, throwing one leg over his hip to urge him closer to her.

She wound herself around him like an anaconda, her tears wetting his hair, her breasts only inches away from smothering him.

That's when she felt it.

His throbbing member was pressing against her girl parts…

Her sobs died down as her mind paused in curiosity.

She leaned away and looked between their bodies, and sure enough it was there, pressing urgently against her slit… and his hips kept jerking back and forth, like they were trying to find something, trying to do something…

She looked at his sleeping face, saw his frustrated eyebrows, and she rose an eyebrow in astonishment.

_Is that what he's been needing this whole time?_

She knew she could get pretty hot down there. Thoughts of her little brother running his tongue up and down her naked back as he gripped her hips with his strong hands tended to heat up her oven by a few hundred degrees, after all… And it was true that kissing, tasting, licking, suckling him as she'd just done had made her warmer than ever before…

_Maybe…_

She scooted herself up just a little bit, letting her leg hang loosely over his hip. And she grabbed his pulsing length in her hand. She stuck out her tongue in concentration as she guided his tip to that one place, that one spot along her slit that opened up into something more…

When she found it she hummed, pleased with herself, and she looked on her brother's face. She could see his mouth parted open as heavy breaths came and left him lazily. She saw that a beautiful flush had spread across his cheeks. And her heart ached to protect him, to do everything she could to make him feel better, _to make him warmer…_

With a silent wish that _this_ would be able to do it, she hooked her ankle around his thigh.

And she pushed into him.

His tip pressed her flowering lips apart and all she could feel was _heat._ It was making her blood pump faster, her heart work harder, her skin feel hotter. She felt her tight muscles clench around him when his crowned head slipped all the way inside, engulfing him with rhythmic contractions and warmth.

She bit her lip to keep from crying out. This was the most amazing thing she'd ever felt in her life… and she'd already experienced true love's kiss! She thought her first smooch on her brother's innocent lips had been mind-numbing, world-shattering even… but that paled in comparison to the overflow of sensations flooding her brain right now.

She placed a hand on his rear, her fingers digging into his sensitive skin, and she pulled him against her as she pushed against him. Inch by inch, she felt him spearing her, filling her deeply and hotly and wonderfully, in a way she didn't imagine possible. Her lips gripped him like a vise, making it harder to claim more of his manhood inside her body, but also ensuring he'd stay safe and sound _deep inside her_.

She didn't mean to do it, but her nails kept scraping his soft skin. Her mouth kept opening up involuntarily and releasing lewd sounds. Her breasts heaved in time with her ragged breaths; she could feel his own rushed gasps puff against her hotly and it was driving her mad!

She groaned when his rigid crown raked across that hidden bundle of nerves deep inside her, causing her to buck against him, taking another sliver of him inside herself.

She whimpered sadly when her hips pressed against his because that was it. It was over. There was nothing left of him to take; nothing left for her to give. She clung tightly to his chest, keeping her groin pressed flatly against his own, her walls clenched tightly around his throbbing member. She could feel him twitching inside her, throbbing, pulsing with need, and it made her upset. _He's still too cold! Leni… you've failed your brother…_

She turned her head away from his closed eyes, afraid he'd open them and see her shame. She'd tried everything. Given it her very best. And still she was a failure.

But then she felt his thin hips wiggle away from her, and she moaned as his length pulled slowly out of her strong grip.

She was totally unprepared for his sudden surge forward, striking her as deep as he could go. She saw stars explode around her and she cried out, " _Lincy_ _!_ "

She felt him begin pulling back again, and this time she matched his movements… letting him slide out slowly, relishing in the feeling of her lips dragging relentlessly along his entire girth, fighting to keep him deep inside her… and right when she felt the curve of his crown press against her outermost lips, she surged forward with her brother, fusing their hips together as pleasure burnt a path across her nervous system.

Both siblings cried out when the motion was repeated. Leni felt so tense, so on edge; every nerve ending in her body screaming in pain and pleasure as Lincy's member kissed the opening to her womb with every thrust, like a hammer striking a nail. She pressed her nails against his rear and arched her back against him.

In her new pose, she lifted her hips off the bed and grinded slowly against him, the little throaty gasps coming out of his mouth making her mind delirious. She wanted to hear him cry out her name, she desired to hear those little sounds more, _she needed to make him warmer!_

It was an instinctual urge; her hips thrusting against him, her walls grinding along his veiny cord, his wetness mixing with her own… that wonderful noise as he literally sheathed himself inside her, sliding through her honeyed muscles… it was all becoming too much for her. She was feeling something deep inside her coiling, winding up…

Both siblings gasped in time with their partner. They thrusted in unison, their hot bodies pressed flush against each other, pulling apart only for a second before they collided in beautiful synchrony.

She felt him break the rhythm to press more urgently against her opening, and she obliged, returning his thrusts with eager abandon. But then she felt him begin to swell inside her, making her lips feel tighter around him, and a sudden worry sprouted inside her mind. _Is he, nngh! …getting c-c-colder!? Ahh~!  
_

She kept her eyes focused on him as she felt his member continue swelling inside her, his thrusts deepening, quickening, hitting that special place along her walls that made her sing out her brother's name breathlessly. She saw his eyes clench tightly; she felt his arms suddenly reach out around her waist and pull her tightly against him; she groaned in bliss when his full, swollen length filled her all the way up…

Then, she felt him jerk inside her, and something splashed against her walls. It was searing her skin, melting her, winding up her coil to a fever pitch…

He grunted at the same time she felt him twitch again, and she felt a second, stronger wave of liquid crash against the very back of her walls, flooding her…

And she moaned long and deep as he kept spurting inside her, pulsing deep in her like a second heartbeat… _my Lincy's little heartbeat…_ And whimpered when she felt that fluid pool inside her, leaking even further into her body, disappearing into a place she knew she'd never be able to reach… but its warmth remained, spreading through her body from that little place right below her stomach.

She placed a hand on her stomach, feeling the heat radiating from their climactic union, and she beamed brightly, her cheeks grinning so wide they nearly hurt.

His twitching died down, but he remained inside her; she felt her walls vibrating around him, milking him for more of that warm liquid her body was so thirsty for… and she was struck with the knowledge that maybe that's how she'd get to taste more of her brother's essence… _by making him warm~_

She pouted when his member suddenly exited her with a _plop_ sound… but that frown turned to a smile of glee when she saw he was _finally small again!_

He was finally warm! _My Lincy isn't cold anymore!_

She snuggled into her brother, twining her legs in his and feeling his leaky member rest against her inner thigh, mere inches from her soaking entrance. She could feel his special gift swishing around inside her as she rolled around on the bed to get comfy, and it made her giggly and happy.

She rested well in the knowledge that she was the most bestest big sister after all!

But she couldn't help but make a wish that the electric wouldn't get fixed tomorrow… or the next day… or this week…

She nuzzled her pink nose into her brother's bangs, feeling his contented breaths puff hotly against her chest, and she sighed in pure happiness.

She really, absolutely, positively _loved_ being cold…because it meant he'd need her to warm him up all over again. And he'd warm her up deep inside her special place.

She laid a hand on her stomach again and sighed. He left a part of himself inside her and she _loved it!_

She couldn't help but wish that Lincy would be cold tomorrow night... and the night after that... and every night this week...

She snuggled against him tightly, laying a soft kiss on his lips.

_My little Lincy, I love you~_

 


End file.
